The Girl They Forgot About
by MissMatched14
Summary: 16 year old Cassie's life is a mess. Her father left her and her mother is struggling to provide for the two of them. But when she gets a mysterious letter, her life is turned upside down as she discovers her true identity as a powerful demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my second fan fiction! Even though this seems kinda cliché, I promise if you keep reading there will be a twist that you won't expect. (: Review please!**

My life sucks.

This has been my attitude about, well, everything. You see, my dad was apparently so appalled by me when I was born, he vanished. Poof. Gone forever. I've never even gotten a birthday card from him. Not even a freaking postcard. And then my mom goes and names me Cassandra, about some Greek chick who no one every believed, when really she was pretty much cursed by Apollo with the gift of being able to see the future. Yeah, she was raped then murdered. So why was I named after her? I have no clue. My mother hardly even talks to me these days.

You see, my mom lost her job about a year ago. Since then she's been doing some serious drinking. And I'm not talking a wine cooler every night. She comes home from some bar wasted on vodka and Budweiser. I go to a school for horrible kids in New Jersey, because like my namesake, no one ever believes me. I'm not even a bad kid. Most of the time anyway. We live in a government-funded apartment, and live off of food stamps and the income I get from working at the local McDonalds.

That was last year though. I actually wish things were like that now.

Lately my mom has been picking up some drunk, single guys and has little 'sleepovers' with them at our apartment. And then suddenly, the next day, there's a fifty bucks on the counter. Or a hundred. Or sometimes even as much as one fifty. It makes me sick to know my mother is this desperate for money. I love my mother and all, but this is a little bit extreme. I've always wondered why we didn't ever get child support checks in the mail, but it's not like I plan to go to college or anything. So yeah dad, even forty bucks a week would help us out. But no, my mother has to go and screw some desperate guy for money.

The sad part is, most of the time she uses that money for vodka and cigarettes. I refuse to use the money she gets from her "job", so I live off my income from my crappy job at Mickey D's. Which I think means my mom hasn't been eating. She loves me, but I don't think she really cares anymore. I haven't had a conversation with her in weeks. If I bring home straight F's on my report card (which I have done before) she just throws away the paper and says "keep up the good work, Cass" without looking at it. I only go to school because if I didn't it would be considered truancy, and that would get me thrown in jail.

So anyway, today is my first day at my new school, which just happens to be The Correction School for Unconvicted Juvenile Delinquents. Sound lovely, doesn't it? The funny part is, I have been convicted. And it's my parole officer that's making me go to this school.

Which means I have to get up. I wouldn't except my parole officer watches me everywhere but my house, and I can't be late for school. I get out of bed, and go brush my teeth. Great. Almost out of toothpaste. Just another thing I'm going to have to buy. I pull on my new uniform, a very stereotypical navy and red plaid pleated skirt and a red sweater vest with the letters CSUJD embroidered on the breast pocket. School regulations say I have to have my hair pulled back in a high ponytail, but I don't have a ponytail holder, so I just leave my auburn hair down.

I look in the mirror. I actually wasn't that bad looking, even though I had never had a boyfriend in my life. I have sea green eyes and long straight reddish brownish hair. I'm tall for my age, and I'm skinny from my lack of a nurturing meal every day, let alone three. I sigh at my hair, since it isn't doing anything I want it to, and walk down the hall into the kitchen.

Since I can't afford to eat breakfast, I just wait for the bus there. I glance at my watch. 7:15. Great. I still have 10 minutes until the bus comes. I decide to go out to get the mail to kill some time. When I come back in, I check it. _Bill, bill, bill, catalogue, newspaper, bill._ Nothing new. But then I spot a letter that has no return address. It was addressed to _me._ I tore into it, and saw a hand written letter inside. Inside also held a business letter that looked very official. I read the hand written one first.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_I did you a little favor, which you will see from the enclosed letter. Things will get better soon. I am very sorry for these past years. Someday you will be a great hero, and this is only making you stronger. Everything will make sense soon. I will see you within time. _

_I love you very much._

Then the letter ended. Who the hell wrote this? I shrugged and opened the business type letter.

_Miss. Cassandra Ramoya:_

_Your parole officer has been relieved of his duties considering your recent well behavior. You will no longer need a parole officer, and you are free to resume normal life. Please consider the generosity and shortness of your punishment and continue your well behavior._

_Sincerely,_

_Stephanie Johnson_

_New Jersey Juvenile Punishment Department_

I finished reading the letter, and I was in shock. A thousand questions are running through my head right now. But no more parole officer! I was getting seriously sick of that guy. My joy was short lived, because as soon as I tucked the two letters into my pocket I noticed a hundred bucks under a note that said _Jennie, thanks for last night! I have your number! –Steve._ I clenched my teeth angrily. Why does my mother have to do this to me? I heard the honk of my bus's horn, and ran out to catch the bus so fast I didn't realize the two letters had fallen out of my pocket and fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I know it isn't as exciting as it could be, but so far I only know the ending, so we'll just see how the middle turns out. (:**

As I got on the bus, I noticed the sky was dark. Not like, just a little bit of storm cloud gray, but almost pitch _black. _It's almost September, and we don't even get skies like this in April. I stared at the sky, and it seemed to scorn me with a ground shaking rumble. Then lightning struck a few times, and a couple of the little kids on the bus began to scream. Their older siblings comforted them, but I just stared at the sky. It was so strange how the thunder seemed to be angry with _me._

The bus pulled into the parking lot, and I was one of the only kids who got off, because the bus served a few school districts. Everyone stared at me like a convict walking into their trial for brutally murdering kittens. I just walked forward and ignored their stares.

When I walked into the school, the first thing that struck me was the bright colors. Bright yellows covered the walls and the chairs were all neon shades. It definitely contrasted with the kids who walked through the halls. Most had piercings, a few had blue hair. Everyone had the same look glum _I hate my life_ look on their face. Since it was my first day, I walked into the sky blue painted office. The secretary was an older woman that had a smile on her face that was obviously fake. I walked up to her and said, "Um, I'm new and I need my schedule." She smiled at me and said in a falsetto voice, "Sure sweetie, what's your name?" I stared at the posters of pop singers and movie stars saying things like, _stay in school kids! _And _Don't do drugs, be successful!_ "Cassandra Ramoya," I said. She handed my schedule. "Have a great day, sweetheart," she said in her fake voice. I started to walk out of the office, reading my schedule. _1__st__ period, Geometry I. 2__nd__ period, Girl's PE. 3__rd__ period, Chemistry I. 4__th__ period, American History. 5__th__ period, Intro to Creative Writing. 6__th__ period, Beginning Girl's Treble Chorus. 7__th__ period, Greek Mythology. _ Everything looked right, except my 7th period. I turned around and walked back over to Mrs. I'msohappybecauseI'mpaidtobe.

"I have a mistake on my schedule," I said, tapping the sheet of paper, "I didn't sign up for Greek Mythology. I've never even taken it in my life." The secretary frowned at me and rolled her eyes, something I didn't think she could do without getting fired. "Listen, I'm not in charge of schedules. Just take the class, the teacher's a real pushover anyway," she said. I walked out of the room without another word.

I went through the day managing to not talk to anyone. Geometry and gym were hell, but chemistry wasn't that bad. American history was boring. Chorus and creative writing weren't too bad. After 6th period let out, I walked to my locker to go grab my Greek Mythology textbook.

I tried to remember my locker combination, and I couldn't. I looked at my schedule, but I couldn't read it. I hated having dyslexia. I tried my best to read it to no avail.

As I was banging on my locker trying to get it to work, a kid with curly dark hair that was on crutches limped up to me. "Hey there. You're the new kid, right? Cassandra, is it?" I narrowed my eyes at the guy. "Cassie," I said. "Nice name. I'm Grover. What do you have next period?" he asked. "Um, Greek Mythology," I said, still suspicious about this guy. Grover grinned and said, "Me too. You wanna walk there together?" Then he noticed me banging on my locker. "Hey, I can open that for you. Dyslexia I'm guessing? Probably ADHD?"

I narrowed my eyes at him again. "Yeah…how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," he said, and he miraculously opened my locker. He handed me my textbook then shut my locker. "Let's go," he said, leading me to what I thought was going to be the worst class of my life.

Greek mythology was surprisingly interesting. The only thing that bothered me was that the teacher, an old man with a receding hairline and a bit of a beer gut dressed in a perfectly tailored suit that was way too formal for school, kept calling on me. And the weird part was, it was all for the same type of questions. What are demigods, how are they born, who are the Big Three, whose domain is the sea, and so on. Maybe this guy thought I liked half bloods and water, even though I showed no interest whatsoever. The bell releasing us to go home rang, and as I walked out, the kid on crutches, Grover, yelled a goodbye at me. I couldn't tell if this kid was on the welcoming committee or if he was just hitting on me in a very strange way, but it was starting to get a little bit weird.

I walked out of school and rode the bus home. The sky had lightened a little bit, but it was still dark. As soon as I looked up, the thunder and lightning rumbled a welcome to me. The rain began to pick up, and when I finally got into my apartment, I was soaked. I walked in, having no idea what hell I was about to face.

My mother stood at the counter, my two letters in her hand. She looked sober. This could not be good at all. As soon as I walked in, she looked at me. She held up the letters. "Where did you get these?" she asked her face hard. Her knuckles where white from clutching the letters so hard.

"Um, they came in the mail today," I said.

She started to get really mad, but maybe it was just because she was sober. "Who are they from?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"I don't know mother! Why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

"I told him never to contact you…"she murmured, reaching for the bottle of vodka on the counter. That made me mad.

I grabbed the bottle from her. Then something hit me. "These…these are from my father, aren't they!" I yelled. Anything that was from my father I wanted. I _needed._

"Don't you _dare_ talk about your father! He _hated _you! That's why he left! He would never, _ever _send anything to you!" she yelled, almost screaming. "And give me that bottle!"

I was mad by then. I don't care if my father hated me. This was from _him._ I threw the bottle to the ground. It shattered into a million little crystal pieces, and the clear liquid covered the floor. The whole room smelled of alcohol, and I thought I was going to be sick from it.

My mother stared at me. She was breathing hard and her teeth were clenched tight. She balled her fists together, then did something I _never_ thought she would do. She slapped me across the face. We sat there staring at each other for a while, my cheek stinging.

Then my mother finally broke the silence, by saying, "Cassie, I-" I was panting now.

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry. Or that you love me. I'm done. _Done._"

And with that I ran out of the house, slamming the door and not turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter 3, sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a busy weekend. **

**Also, this takes place after The Last Olympian, but right before The Lost Hero, just to clear that up.**

As I walked out the door, the first thing I realized was that I was sort of stupid. Sure, I finally stood up to my mother, but now I don't have anywhere to go. It's not like I have extended family or a friend's house I can go to. So I just walked around the city, hoping I didn't get shot or raped or something.

By the look of the sky, it was probably 8:30. I was supposed to work from 5 until 9, so that was what I decided to go do. I searched my pockets for spare money that could get me to the city McDonald's I worked at. I had about 10 bucks, which would get me to the city on a bus. The nearest bus stop was at least five blocks away, so I began to walk.

Of course, since it's me and my bad luck, it began to storm. Rain poured down on me relentlessly and soaked me. By the time I had walked one block, my hair was soaked. There is no way I can do this. By the time I get to the bus stop, I'll have pneumonia, and then I still have to wait for the next bus.

I was praying for the rain to stop, and of course, it didn't. However, I heard a voice call my name through the pouring rain.

"Cassie! Cassie! Wait up!" a guy's voice that I recognized said. I stopped running through the rain long enough to see a figure on crutches limp up to me.

"Cassie, what are you doing out here this late and in this rain?" Grover, the kid I met at school, asked me.

"Um, I had a fight with my mom. I honestly have nowhere to go," I replied, staring at the ground.

Grover looked up and nodded. Then he looked at me and said, "It's time. Come with me."

Now normally I wouldn't have gone with a guy I had just met on my first day at a school for delinquents, but I was so desperate that I decided to go with him.

"Um, what do you mean it's time?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "Well…I don't have a lot of time to explain, but you know how your dad left you as a child?" I nodded and we began to jog. "He didn't want to leave, but he had to. Because he's a god. Like, a Greek god. And you're a demigod. I'm taking you to a place where all the demigods stay, where you'll be safe. I'm surprised that you haven't been attacked yet…especially since you're sixteen…you're supposed to be claimed when you're thirteen, but I guess your dad just didn't do it…Percy won't be very happy…neither will Zeus…"

I laughed. "Yeah. My dad's a Greek god. Nice little joke kid. Is this a pick on the new kid kinda thing?"

Grover looked grave. "Has anything ever happened to you, anything you couldn't explain?" I nodded.

"Well yes, but-"

"And do you have ADHD?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And also dyslexia?"

"What's the point of this?" I asked.

"All demigod children have strange things happen to them. They all also have ADHD. That's your natural battle reflexes. And since all demigods' brains are hardwired for ancient Greek, you can't read English very well," he said.

I hate to say it, but he was pretty convincing. I kept jogging along with him. "So, how are we getting to this camp?" I asked.

"A friend of mine is going to take us…I see him now…over there…" he said, pointing into the darkness. As we approached the place he was pointing to though, I realized that it was a figure of a person.

A boy probably around the age of 14 or 15 stood in front of us. He had dark eyes and hair, and his olive complexion seemed to almost glow in the dark. His hair almost reached his shoulders, and he was tall. He nodded towards Grover. "This the new one? The one they were talking about?" he said.

"Yeah. Cassie, this is Nico. Nico, this is Cassie. Cassie, Nico's gonna take us to camp. We should be there in a few minutes…" he said.

I snorted. "A few minutes? You got super speed?" I asked. He didn't smile.

"Kid of Hades. I can shadow travel," he said. I had no idea what shadow travelling was.

Nico held out his arm, and Grover grabbed it. "Well? You coming?" he asked me. I grabbed onto his arm, and all of a sudden it was pitch black and we were _moving._ I closed my eyes tightly.

Finally, after a horrible ride, we fell on the ground. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said.

Nico stood up and said, "You might. Some people do their first time…" Grover stood up too, but it took him longer than Nico.

Nico held out his hand to help me up. I took it and said, "Thanks." Then I looked around where we were. Although it was raining where we were standing, beyond a few trees, it wasn't. It was perfect weather. I stared at the gate that said 'Camp Half Blood' in some language other than English. How I was reading it I didn't know…then I realized it had to be Greek. I guess Grover wasn't lying.

I looked around some more. A huge tree stood at the gate, and in it was the _Golden Fleece._ My jaw dropped. The real Golden Fleece…this is crazy.

Then I noticed the dragon standing guard at the gate. "Oh…oh my god…" I whispered.

Grover smiled and said, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm really sorry for this, but I'm deleting this story.**

**I haven't had a ton of feedback, and I'm starting two bigger projects. I also don't know where I'm going with this story. **

**I'm really sorry, but please still look out for the next story I post. I have a better idea what I'm going to do with that one, and the story line is better. **

**I'm deleting this on May 5****th****…**

**Thanks for all of the people who did support me on this :) I love you all, and I hope you'll continue to read my stories. **


End file.
